Saving a soul
by noble lion
Summary: an AU. Alyssa is an abused child who's only loved one was killed. So she's going to stay with a friend of that loved. reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Saving a soul

disclaimer: prwf doesnt belong to me. if it did so would cole:). first prwf story so be gentle.

_are thoughts_

She was dead and thier was nothing alyssa could do. Her mom had supposivly died in a hit and run. She wasnt buying it one bit. The whole town knew alyssa's father abused her and her mother. Mellisa was finally gonna go to the cops about her father but she never made it. Something just wasn't adding about it all. She was in too much pain to figure it out now. She had something else to worry about. Like where in the world where these cps people taking her. All she got was it was an old friend of the family. Which side she had no idea, but one thing was for sure she was scaried. _What if he's like my dad. I'm not to sure i can keep doing this. _

About 45 minutes later their had apprently arrived at their desination. _Wow this house is huge. This must be one rich friend._ Just then the door open and two ladies where standing there smiling. Both where very beautiful. _Wow if i could be that pretty._ The first had blonde hair down to her shoulders and looked like she was in great shape. She had a smile that could be described as a your safe with me. The second had long,brown,curly hair. She had a mother like smile on her face. Both ladies walked up to alyssa and hugged her. Not wanting to be rude she hugged back. The blonde stated",You have gotten so beautiful. It's great to see you again." Alyssa must have had a look on her face because the brunette said," We saw you when you where very little. I'm not surprised you don't remeber us." The blonde shook her head in agreement. Then she started to explain",My name is taylor and this is my sister shayla. We live here with our boyfriends and our brother,who as of today is your guardian for the time being." Now she really was cunfused. _ I've met these people before? _Shayla had clapped her hands together excited and with a big grin said,"Come on we'll show you to your room." Alyssa asked curiously,"I have my own room?" Taylor replied back,"Ofcourse dear,cole woulded make you sleep on the couch or outside. He just hopes you like the room." Alyssa felt at ease and said,"I'm sure i will. What are the house rules?"

As their where walking up the stairs both woman seem to be in thougt then their heard a laugh. Infront of alyssa'a door was a tall man. He for the most part had brown hair with blonde streaks in it. he walked towards us and said,"She has gotten very beautiful. It has too be mellisa genetics." He had a smirk on his face. Shayla popped him playfully on the arm and said with a giggle,"Don't scary her we just got her to talk too us." He smiled at shayla then back at alyssa. "My name's Merrick adn as far as rules thier really isnt any, just dont make cole mad. But that is hard too do. Now if you will excuse me i need to make a call." He kissed all three girls and went on. Alyssa just stood thier. Shayla came up behind her and said,"MIght wanna get use to that." Alyssa turned to shayla because she notice he kissed her longer and asked,"You don't worry about him cheating?" Laughinh shayla answered,"Nope the only one he could would be taylor and now you, but i don't worry." Taylor interfered and said,"Let's check out your room alyssa."

She walked in and was blown away. It was just how she inpictured her dream room. It was white plenty of room to decorate with and it ahd an entertainment system which had a t.v., dvd/vcr combo, stereo system to listen to. On the other side had a desk with a omputer on it. Alyssa was almost in tears. Taylor said," Cole thougth you would like the room. He kept intouch with your mother over the years to make sure he knew what you liked. Just in case what has happened accured." She had too ask,"Those mystery gifts i've gotten for years are their from all of you?" Shayla shook her head no and contunied,"JUst from cole. He felt maybe if he could be around you someday he would know what to say or how to act." Alyssa looked up and said," He would have too be himself. Thats all i want." Both shook their heads ok and started to leave alyssa to unpack,but before their left alyssa asked,"When do i get to met cole?" Both just smiled and left. _Very soon. Very soon indeed._ Both thought at once.

**next chapter will alyssa finally met cole.**

authors notes: feel free to review. let me know if i should contunie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving a soul**

I'm finally updating. Sorry about the wait everyone. I really hope you like it. As you remeber alyssa lost her mom and moved in with her mom's friend cole, but alyssa had yet to see cole. Will thier met in this chapter? uummm probably so...

Once again _thougths._

Alyssa has been in her new house for two days now and she still has yet to met cole. _I wonder if this guy even is real. Not someone mom made up to make me feel better_. She remebers her mom talking about cole all the time, like he was someone she truly couldn't live without. _I hope i feel that away soemday._ She was brought out of her thougths by a knock at the door. It was merrick wanting to talk. He sat at her feet and just smiled at her. She couldn't take it she had to ask,"What are you smiling about?" He giggled and then asked,"Have you met cole yet?" Alyssa just shook her head no. Merrick then started talking again,"Well you more then likely met him tonight at dinner. He's been a very busy guy and told me to tell you he is so sorry for the lack of attetion he has not been giving you. He also told em he plans on making time with you in the enxt couple of days,since you will be out for school." _Finally i'm going to get to met cole. I can't wait._ She must have looked like she was plotting because merrick asked,"What are you plotting over there?" Allyssa smiled innocently and replied,"Nothing! I was just thinking." Merrick then smarted back by saying,"Don't do that to hard your hurt yourself." She swatted st him. She ofcourse missed and he got up with a laugh and left.

Couple of hours later she wondered into the dining room and found taylor there. She couldn't help it ,she had to ask,"Hey what's cole like?" The question took taylor by surprise. She was always under the impression that mellisa talked about cole.Taylor was quiet for a second before answering,"Cole is kind and loving,but you mess with someone he loves and he isn't so kind." Taylor face got hard like she had seen that statement in action. Alyssa had one more question,"Do you think he will like me?" Taylor had a huge grin on her face,"I'm sure of it." Then taylor got up and hugged alyssa. _I'm starting to see alyssa as a little sister. I really hope she decides to stay._ Then taylor left without a word. Alyssa shrugged and went to go get a snack.

**In another room**

"Do you think she will like me merrick?" "Ofcourse she will. From what i have seen she is just like melissa." Merric smiled at his friend. Merrick had never seen him so nerves. He was guessing because the last time he actually saw alyssa she was like 2. No way alyssa is going to remeber him. Unknown to alyssa melissa had been sending tapes and stuff to them,so she was always safe. He could tell his friend of so long was nerves and he was pleased. Merrick put his hand on his friends shoulders and stated with a smile,"She will take you for you don't worry." With that merrick walked off._ I hope so my old friend. I hope so._

It was almost time for dinner. Alyssa was trying to pick out something nice so she could atleast look decent for the man who took her in. Too her it just seemed like nothing did the trick. Just as she was about to unchange a knock on her door._ I swear if it's merrick i'm going to swing._ Just then shayla walked in and looked confused. "What are you doing?" Alyssa said,"Trying to look decent for cole but to me nothing's working." Shayla shook her head and started to talk,"Cole want care what you wear as long as you are yourself. Thats all he every ask from people." Alyssa smiled and asked," Well how about this?" She pulled up a chinese designed dress that was white with red flowers on it. Shayla replied," He will love it. Now put it on and lets go to dinner." She put it on and met shayla outside of her room.

The way downstairs she had a couple of questions. "Other then kind and loving what else van i know about cole?" Shayla smiled and them started to reply," Well he likes people to ne themseves. No fakes he hates that. He hasn't had a whole lot of girlfriends because the one's he has taking have hurt him in someway. He was loyal and could have given all of them the would." Alyssa saw pain in shayla's eyes. _I can relate to that to well._ Shayla got alyssa attention by stopping at the front of the dining room. "Cole's behind this door, He is just as nerves to met you,as you are to met him. Just be yourself, it will be ok." Alyssa took a deep breathe as she opened the door.

_Wow he is perfect._ Alyssa looked over who she was guessing cole,because she knew everyone else in the room. He was handsome to say the least. _He looks great in red._ Cole was wearing a red button-up shirt with a pair of blue-jeans,but both shirt and pance brought out all fo his features. Cole had a huge grin on his face when he noticed he looking him over. _That's just the reaction i eas hoping to get from you alyssa. My god you are more beautiful then your mother._ Cole reached over and grabbed alyssa's hand. "it's nice to finally met you alyssa. I am ofcourse cole and i am very sorry for my lack of attention. But business is over and i would love to talk to you. All alyssa could do is smile. He guided her to the table and started to talk.

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all like this one. As always any kind of review is good. It will be their fist talk next chapter and some time together.


End file.
